


Notation

by Claire



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's pretty sure Stephen shouldn't be doing that during the lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notation

Nick flicks onto the next slide, flow chart of genetic markers appearing on the screen. And he knows he should be speaking, should be saying something to the students waiting to write down his every word, but the words are stuck in his throat.

"I-- er-- as you can see-- the Palaeolithic period--"

"Professor Cutter, are you okay?" Connor asks him solicitously, pen twirling between his fingers.

Nick thinks he should say yes, _wants_ to say yes, but how can he be okay when his dick feels like it's about to burst out of his trousers. When every time Stephen smiles at him from the front row, Nick feels it run through his entire body.

Nick's pretty sure that whatever Stephen's meant to be doing, it should have nothing to do with his fingers wrapped around his cock. But no one else is paying attention, no one else is looking in Stephen's direction, looking at the way his arm is moving, hand lazily stroking the cock sticking out of his jeans.

Stephen tilts his head back, the long line of his throat making Nick want to bite down, to mark his possession so everyone knows.

There's a stuttering gasp as Stephen looks straight at him, eyes wide as he arches as he comes.

"Nick--"

And Nick jerks awake, heavy throbbing between his legs and duvet tangled at his feet. Dropping back against the pillow, he glances at the clock next to his bed.

"I should have known it was a dream when Connor was in a bloody lecture," Nick mutters, the soft glow of blue telling him it's at least three hours before he actually needs to be awake.

Beside him, Stephen shifts in his sleep and, for a moment, Nick thinks about waking him up, about sliding into a body that's still relaxed and pliant with sleep. But it's been a tough day and he knows Stephen wouldn't be best impressed if Nick woke him up with a hard on and a shrug.

But he knows he's not going to get back to sleep like this, not with the thought of Stephen still in his head and heat of his cock begging for attention. So he slides his hand down and wraps his fingers around himself. And as he strokes himself, hard and fast and just too rough, he wonders what Stephen would say to staying behind after the last lecture that day.


End file.
